Storytelling
by Mcchicklet
Summary: Ellas recounts the story of his best friend, Inquisitor Trevelyan, and his actions to save Thedas. He joins as a companion in the Inquisiton and deals with more than what he originally bargained for. Then again, he should have realized that the explosion at the Conclave was a sure tell sign that the world was going to change.
1. Oh, Shit!

**So, this is sort of a self indulgence fan fiction more than anything. The main character is not the inquisitor. Instead he's the best friend.**

 **things to know about him- his memory is almost perfect, he was born to Clan Lavellan but is something completely different, and he dislikes mages.**

 **Disclamer: Dragon age belongs to bioware**

Well, this was shitty. Like the kind of shit that smells of something just wrong. And that's not good. Ellas scrunched up his nose, looking at the contents of the destroyed tavern. Brown pieces were strewn about, scattered. He bit his lip; he probably had a splinter, of all things. One body flew to the side landing on a sharp horn from a bull head decoration, bottles were broken and shattered, and people looked about with panic and fear. He exhaled a breath and tried to regain composure.

"Well, shit," a voice rung out and Ellas looked up, scrambling to his feet to see the source of the blast. The voice belonged to a dwarf; short, strong and with a fantastic aim. Before said explosion, he faced off against a man who was too drunk and wanted more from a woman than she would give.

"Wha- oh what the fuck!"

The sky was broken, literally, with green ethereal lights illuminating across the sky. Inside the green tear, lumpy pieces of ground moved towards the center and surrounded others.

They were screwed.

They were _so_ screwed.

Ellas' eyes widened as he took a step back. That wasn't normal!

Out of the corner of his eye, Ellas saw flashing green and a rip through the air. Wonder and fear filled his head with worry. He didn't like the unknown. His heart pounded with the possibility of fighting a demon. The tear opened and a crystal green shard floated in the sky closer to them than the bigger hole overhead. Green shades flew through the extended glow of it. The dwarf swore beside him, "Andraste's Tits...elf! Grab something sharp or pointy! We've got company!"

Ellas' face crumpled. It could be worse, he supposed. They could be fighting the bigger tear overhead. He nodded, pulling two blades from his sheaths on his back and held them in hand, waiting to strike at any incoming enemy.

Ellas focused on a demon who had the intention of moving towards him, and he practically vanished. If they were anything like humans, demons would have to have a blind spot. He reappeared beside the green wraith and forced one dagger into the ethereal appearance. Hopefully it would do some damage. The wraith cried out after he quickly dug another dagger into the neck.

The wraith cried out and disappeared into thin air. Ellas inhaled, fear releasing his system. A taller terror demon brought his hand down before he could react, and before the elf could do anything, he saw an arrow go through the forehead. There was only one dwarf who could shoot with such precision at the moment. He nodded towards the dwarf who saved him and proceeded to draw his blade across the terrors neck. Just to double check.

The fighting ended thirty minutes later. Ellas breathed heavily; he sped across the battlefield with grace, disappearing and reappearing to attack. It expended energy, but was effective for his style. It didn't help that they discovered more hordes of demons continued to appear until the tear was sucked dry and wrung out. Because of that, people were dead, whether from talon claws in the stomachs or green magic burning a hole through their bodies. It was a gross sight to see. Thankfully, the rift settled down.

He could breathe again. This wasn't normal; magic, sure. That was normal. He already disliked magic though. But green demons appearing and attacking? That's just too much. Ellas looked around for the dwarf. Safety in numbers is better than being alone in a mess like this. Houses were crumbling and burning , smoke raising towards the sky. Ellas felt that the source of the explosion could suck up the smoke too. People were dead. The stench of blood because pungent, but he was used to it. All in all it wasn't a fun sight. Once he spotted the dwarf, he regrouped, feeling the soggy ground mush into his clothed feet. The frost cold bit at his ears as his adrenaline calmed.

"Any idea what that thing in the sky is? I mean, it looks like the makers ass decided to come and shit on us today," he forced a Ferelden accent and sheathed his blades. The dwarf let loose a strong chuckle. "Either way, we need to move before any more demons return. I'm Ellas."

"Varric Tethras. Normally I'd give a better introduction, but seeing as the gods did shit on us, I'd start off with a name," Varric crossed his arms.

"Um...I have no where to go in this mess. It might be best to stick together," Ellas said. He had a question hanging in his voice. Would Varric let him travel with him, assuming he was going somewhere?

"That might be best," he said. Varric motioned for him to follow. He knew the accent was fake, but said nothing about it. Some people had their own reasons for doing things, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

People were scrambling and screaming that it was the end of the world. Well, they would yell out to the Maker or Andraste or what not. Ellas had no strong belief, but he liked to cuss out the Maker's name (or Andraste, it didn't matter much). The Creators were fascinating though, but that was a lifetime ago. Ellas knitted his brows together.

"Where are we going?" Ellas asked, slowing his pace so the dwarf could catch up.

"Making our way towards the explosion is our best bet, and the woman who probably blew a casket with it. Besides, if we get into anymore fights, Bianca will help out," he held out his crossbow and threw a loving glance towards it.

They passed onto a bridge. It was stone with white, powdery snow clumped on top of it. The lights from the sky made it more green. As if they needed more than what they saw. Underneath was a startling sight of water that froze over and reflected the opposite of what was above.

"I'm assuming your...Bianca saved me from that terror demon?" Ellas raised a brow at the name and looked down towards the dwarf.

"Yep. She's a beauty," The 'p' was popped. There wasn't much room for conversation. They just wanted to figure out what was going on.

Hours later a camp came into view. Tents were set up. Several dead bodies lay beside it with white blood stained sheets covering it. Despite the dead bodies, it was a good sight especially because for miles all they could see were people screaming. Now all he heard was quiet, nervous chatter. He sighed, relief flooding his thoughts. Ellas would remember the screaming and crying, the dead or the dying. Stupid brain.

Now he could think. Will was in that blast, so it was highly unlikely that he survived. But there was always that small chance that the man survived. Maker knows he survives anything that's thrown at him.

Onto happy thoughts.

Ellas looked down towards Varric. Over the few hours, he learned quite a bit from the his new friend. For one, he was the writer of one of his favorite books, The Tale of the Champion. Two, he had a lot of wit and a sense of humor that made everything seem much better. He was about as sharp as his arrow and as on point as his aim. Also, he seemed to have a pension for finding ridiculous nicknames. Ellas shook his head.

"Something on your mind?" Varric asked.

"A lot actually, considering our current situation," he sighed and his face in his hands, erasing all the exhaustion. Trevelyan better be alive or he will take him back from the dead and kill him himself. "You would think that we would be running from the explosion, not towards it."

"Sometimes the best action is closest to the main source of all problems," Varric said heartily.

"Of course, the Champion of Kirkwall's friend would know everything," He said with a hearty chuckle with clear exhaustion that laced his voice. He sat on the side of the bridge and immediately felt the cold seep into his legs.

Varric chuckled and left the elf to his own thoughts. He decided that "Fluffy" best suited him because of his hair and the furs that he wore. The most noticeable features were his fake accent, long red hair and a scar that fell on his tan face. Ellas' fighting was surprisingly experienced; he had two blades that he used to strike down any demon they crossed.

Varric returned after speaking to a soldier and waved Ellas out of his thoughts, "There was a soldier who said some men were setting up camp an hour out. That should be where Cassandra should be. Apparently the man who is at fault is there too. Didn't catch the name though," Varric sighed. "We should get moving in an hour or so."

Ellas nodded and raised his head towards the breach, squinting his eyes to gain a better view. It was chilly, unfortunately, as he listened to his surroundings. People were chatting with worry, speaking about the green tear in the sky, or the breach. Others were quietly weeping. No matter. At least they were safe for now; demons didn't push the doors that blocked both entrances.

"So," he tried starting a conversation. "Demons."

"If this is your attempt to start a conversation, you're doing terrible. Demons aren't exactly the best conversation starter," Varric quipped.

"Sorry," Ellas said. "But it's something. I don't understand why they exist in Thedas. If the Maker does exist, why did He decide to make people suffer?" Ellas turned his attention towards Varric who began to polish Bianca. He didn't like the unknown.

"It's probably some kind of joke gone wrong."

"You're probably right," a smirk settled into his soft features.

An hour later they set out to meet Varric's friend. Though when he did mention the 'lady who probably blew a casket' his face scrunched up.

"I'm not part of the Chantry. I'm more of an...unwelcome tag along, if you catch my drift."

"You should introduce yourself that way from now on," he raised his hands in mock consideration. "Just imagine, the unwelcome tag along and the pissed off seeker, dealing with demons and the like. Watch out though! Just in case you get punched."

"Said the fluffy elf," Varric smirked and lead the way towards the camp.

"Says the unwelcome tag along," Ellas said, sarcasm dripping through his voice. He could play this game all day, but he was left with a question. "Seriously though, fluffy?"

"Let's just say you fit the part," Varric said.

They continued to walk down the mountain path. Luckily, it was still day and they could fight through any demons in the light. When they weren't fighting, Varric told fascinating stories, and Ellas listened and hummed in response, sometimes asking questions too.

"This one time, we were contacted by this man named Nuncio who wanted us to capture a dangerous elven assassin who was seeking refuge in the Dalish clan that Hawke was connected to. We captured him but because of Hawkes generosity, he let him go. Mind you- Riviani was in the party at the time, along with Daisy and I and she was flirting with him nonstop," he paused looking at the elf to see a reaction. The elf raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next part.

"We then went to where Nuncio was and informed him of the situation. He was, well, not happy in the least and attacked us. The elf reappeared and killed him, just like that. He was very skilled. I believe his name was Zevran. When all the fighting was finished, Riviani asked something along the lines of, "what about the sex?" He declined though. He was with the Hero of Ferelden at the time," Varric watched him carefully. He suspected Fluffy was from Antiva, especially because his accent was too forced and sharp. The man tensed at the name, but began to laugh. Possible evidence.

Before Varric could finish this particular story, it was dark. The sky still had a green essense, and in a way it was beautiful. The orange lights to next camp came into view. It wasn't on a bridge, but near a hold that wasn't destroyed. It must be the place that the soldier had mentioned. They exchanged glances and picked up the pace.

When they arrived, both looked around. Tents and fires were made, people were rushing around and tending to others, and it had an uncomfortable tension.

It seemed someone noticed something. The person was faced towards the two, from what he noticed, and began to make her way towards them. The person's feet crunched when it collided with snow and there was a clear intention in her posture. Lights from the campfire made her visible as it shined brightly off her armor.

Varric took a step forward.

"Ah, Seeker Cassandra. How fares you during this terrible time?"

"Not the time, Varric." She snapped, bringing a hand to her face to rub under her eyes. "And who is this?"

"Name's Ellas. A pleasure," he spoke up before Varric could speak for him. She nodded, acknowledging the elf but giving a sharp glance to the dwarf. Varric lifted an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

"We have the man responsible for the explosion. Follow me." it was clear that through her face and reactions, she was stressed and tired. Every word she spoke was quick and snappy.

She motioned for Varric to follow and Varric motioned Ellas to follow him, leading the two through the warm, buttery fires that counteracted the green that fell onto the snow. There was a small stone building with a large door. Only one window adorned the outside with a covering above that stretched a few feet out. The door was closed, but upon arrival a guard opened it for the three of them.

"Thousands were killed today. Most Holy, dead. The peace talks are ruined. All because of him." Cassandra stepped away from obscuring the view of the culprit. Ellas, wanting to get a better view, silently moved closer.

No way.

That was Trevelyan, alive and well. Breathing and not dead. The not dead part was probably the most important. His breath hitched as he visibly tensed at the sight. He knit his eyebrows in confusion, but if he said anything now, he would be chained up just as Will was at the moment. Thank the Maker he was alive though. The moment the warrior wakes up, they'll release him because he would only try to fix the current situation with his happy attitude.

There was no way Will would be at fault.

"It seems this man is unconscious. There are no responses with any magic I use to wake him," a voice spoke up. Ellas looked beside his best friend and saw an apostate. One who was using magic on him. Magic is power that people can overuse. Depending on the person, it is a dangerous asset. He shot daggers. "I predict the mark will help us with the situation, though that is only theory."

The elf stood up. He was a few inches taller than Ellas. "I am Solas. The mark is connected to the breach," he referenced the glowing green scar across Will's hand. "and each time the breach grows, the mark reacts and grows too."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Ellas stopped with his nasty frown, instead looking at the two for more ideas.

Cassandra looked conflicted.

"I suppose...for now all we can do is wait."

 **I would really appreciate critiques, if you read this :)**


	2. Demons and Apostates

**Miss Lizzy-Chan: Thank you for commenting! I'm glad it seems that way. I really want to make a good story with this.**

 **Edit: I updated chapters one and two because they weren't what I liked it to be.**

Ch 2

Ellas flipped a dagger in his hand, the blade facing behind him, and brought it down onto the demon in front of him. Not expecting the quick move, the monster froze. Taking this to his advantage, he dug another dagger into what he suspected was the neck and watched in satisfaction as it disappeared.

Solas speculated that they returned to the fade where they would live the rest of their miserable lives.

"And another one goes down," Varric cheered, holding Bianca in hand in case another appeared. Fighting had been inevitable; demons flocked to rifts and rifts were practically everywhere. It was unfortunate that so many were forced to fight desperately for their lives.

"It would be best not to celebrate yet. There will be many more to come," Solas chided, moving closer to the two for a better vantage.

Ellas didn't trust the bald apostate, which Varric dubbed "Chuckles," but that didn't mean he wouldn't work with him. If anything, the distrust only extended as far as his magic; as long as Solas didn't use it on him or anyone he liked for the time being, there would be no snarky comments from him. That also didn't mean he would go out of his way to make friends either. Solas attempted conversation with him, but all he got were short answers and nods. But other than that, Solas seemed like an okay elf. Despite being taller than himself, Solas was quiet and serious. He didn't see why Varric named him "Chuckles" either. Wouldn't "Baldy" suit him more?

"It could be much worse," Ellas said and pointed towards the Breach. "Like that one over there. That probably spits out the worst compared to this one, no?" He had a odd lift to his voice. It was becoming harder to fake the Ferelden accent. It takes time and practice to match there vowels and shapes and vocal lifts. He didn't expect to be in their company for so long.

"You're right. Seems like we will be ass-deep in demons forever," Varric chuckled. Seeing this as an opportunity to create conversation, he asked, "Hey Fluffy, you ever wonder why Seeker let you fight with us?"

Ellas shrugged. It was more like he stayed for Trevelyan. Also because both Varric and Cassandra gave him odd looks, and Leliana practically shot more daggers at him then he could, and he didn't want to create any more suspicion than they suspected. An elf who helps out of good will in this time? That would seem suspicious. L

Before Varric could open his mouth, the rift sputtered and shot long, vibrant, green arms towards the floor. A sure tell sign more creatures were coming. Solas readied his staff, preparing to smash the butt on the floor to freeze incoming movements. Varric aimed his crossbow at one of the arms and Ellas unsheathed his daggers. It was tense in the broken ruins, and they waited for the next wave. When the demons came into full view, they were already attacking.

Ellas charged forward rather than subtlety attacking. A change in tactics would keep fighting more interesting. He focused on the creature in front of him, charged and at the last minute as the monster brought its claw down, he moved out of the way and dug his dagger into the ethereal form. Not expecting it to move after, he felt magic swarm over his body and block an incoming strike. He scowled and shivered at the blue film, trying to ignore that magic- the thing he hated when used on himself- was used before leaping back into the action. He could protect himself! The feeling of magic on his body was unwelcome to his mind. He didn't like and it brought unwanted memories back.

Before the creature clawed at Ellas again, he kicked the monster away and threw a throwing dagger at it, relinquishing it of its despicable life.

"Hurry! Up the stairs!" A familiar Nevarran voice yelled out. Two forms emerged at the top of the stairs, one tall behemoth and the Seeker. Ellas wanted to cry out in joy. The behemoth was Trevelyan and he wasn't killed by Cassandra's wrath.

Trevelyan was armed, thankfully. He had large claymore and better armor than whatever he wore at the Chantry. He couldn't believe Will let them put on that horrendous red garb that they all wore. He shot a glance at his shorter friend before joining in on the action. Ellas noted that it was more motivated than normal, which was definitely a good thing. That man was an absolute terror when he wanted to be.

Ellas returned his attention to the fight, noticing his allies were being swamped with demons, much to his amusement. Like Varric said, they were ass deep in demons. This particular wave had more demons though. Solas, who was having a tough time attacking in front, knocked his staff into the beast. Ellas decided to let it be. Seeing as the mage could use protective barrier magic, he was pretty sure he could protect himself. Will appeared behind the creature and swung his sword at it, making it cry out and disappear.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" Solas said as he grabbed Trevelyan's hand. He stared at it in wonder before forcing the mark upwards toward the rift. The rift quickly died out, and disappeared just like the monsters. Ellas gaped, now Will was using magic?!

Trevelyan's eyes widened and he held his left hand, "What did you do?"

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours," Solas said.

"At least this is good for something. All it's ever done was cause more trouble then I wanted." He studied it with wonder.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct," Solas explained.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, hope filling her voice. Seeing the mark in action brought a sense of good to the stark reality.

"Possibly," Solas turned to Will. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever," he slung Bianca behind his back. Ellas tried to ask why the name was Bianca, but he got a silly story about it being in the bin in the Imperium shop. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong," Varric winked at Cassandra, who scowled in return. There was a story between these two. Ellas knew that Varric was unwelcome, but to what kind made him wonder.

"So, it seems you're taking my advice and introducing yourself as an Unwelcome Tagalong," Ellas quipped. Will sighed at the comment and threw a glance that shouted "really."

"Pleased to meet you, Varric," he smiled.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," Solas chuckled.

"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." There was a pause as the group regarded each other. They were somewhat in a circle, the ground full of rubble underneath. It was unfortunate Ellas wore clothed feet- much like Solas did. So at least he wasn't alone.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…" Cassandra intervened, disgusted that a slimy bastard would be helping her.

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me," Varric said. Cassandra scowled.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric chuckled.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all," Will raised his eyebrows. Having someone who understood what was happening was good to solve problems with. "Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters," Cassandra said, studying the elf.

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin." Ellas frowned. Magic was no good, but if he could help in any way it would definitely help.

"And when this is over?" William asked.

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not," he turned towards Cassandra, leaning on his staff for support. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

They stood in silence for a moment, regarding the new information.

"I'm surprised you didn't lock my friend up," Trevelyan lifted a brow and interrupted the silence. Ellas stiffened; the secret was out.

"Your... _friend_?" Cassandra frowned. Varric shook his head and Solas sighed. More unneeded drama.

"Well, he is standing right here," he said, frowning. "I'm assuming he told you, yes?"

"So he is an accomplice!" Cassandra accused, "you came here and acted like Trevelyan was nothing! If you were innocent then you would have said something about...this!" She waved her hands around. It seemed like a scowl was always on her face.

"And if I did say something, you would have locked me away immediately. But now we are here and can work together to solve this problem" Ellas interrupted before any of this got worse. Trevelyan was too straightforward and honest for his own good.

"We do not know if you are innocent or not!" Cassandras wrath turned on him, but it slipped away after she took a breath. "No matter. We must make our way to the Foward Camp to meet Leliana." After another few moments of awkward silence, Cassandra motioned for them to follow, "Come. This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked."

"We must move quickly," Solas jumped over an obstacle that blocked the path.

"The mark is the key to all our problems, yes? Would we be free after?" Ellas called out to her.

"No. We do not know who did it. Or what in that matter," Cassandra started to jump over a pile in the broken ruins that they were in, landing on the road beneath. "But like I promised Trevelyan, we will give you two a fair trial." Damn. So that means he was going to be in the trial too.

"Cheer up elfy, at least we're in this together," Will smiled, using his normal nickname. He followed after Cassandra, a smile set into his hardened features. Solas said nothing and moved too, leaving Varric and himself behind.

"Well," Varric said. "Bianca's excited." He followed.

Ellas decided against running away, and picked up one of the throwing knives he threw at one of the demons. He was the last to follow.


End file.
